


let's get out of this town, baby we're on fire

by riagrace



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, One Shot, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riagrace/pseuds/riagrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you know that you are 18 years old and in love with this boy who is the sun and the moon and you could lie under the stars with him forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's get out of this town, baby we're on fire

it's 3am and you're lying next to a boy who's got a death grip on your waist (like you seriously think you might wake up with his fingerprints bruised into your skin). he's practically snoring into your shoulder but you're wide awake and staring at the stars and listening to the sound of michael's breathing and you're vaguely aware of the grass poking into your back and very aware of your best friend all cuddled up to you.

the alcohol in your blood is making it hard to focus on things that aren't michael and you're starting to ask yourself why he even wanted to come out on this hill with a bottle of vodka ("c'mon cal it'll be fuuuun" he whines) and more importantly why you agreed to do it ("if i go with you will you stop being an asshole" you say) and you think that it's got nothing to do with michael being an asshole and everything to do with the fact that you're a little in love with your best friend.

it's michael and it's the vodka and it's this hill. this fucking hill that is in the middle of fucking nowhere where no one ever fucking is except for you and michael because this is where you met him and this is where you two feel most at home (but only when you're together though because it feels wrong when you're here and he isn't by your side).

the world's most pointless hill holds a lot of memories for the two of you (like when you were little kids and for some reason both your families took you to this of all hills to go sledding ("no one will be there") and he 'accidentally' crashed into you) and even when your mind is spinning you remember being 17 and coming out here and getting high and that was the night that ended up being both of your first times and above all you feel every feeling fresh in your mind and you tell yourself it's the alcohol talking but it actually makes you a little sad. you tell yourself you're just drunk but you know you're lovesick drunk because you remember michael telling you that it doesn't mean anything because you're just best friends and that's okay.

it's not even remotely okay in your mind because everything has to mean something and _damn it michael i'm fucking in love with you why can't you see that why can't you see that this means everything to me_ and that's not really okay.

it's not like that though. not really.

you know that tentative touches and hungry kisses sober or not don't mean nothing to you or to michael and you know he doesn't always want to come to this particular spot for no reason. you know that when you were 15 and michael was in a bad place the time you spent kissing his scars better and telling him it was okay and he'll be okay and you love him no matter what wasn't just a friend talking. you know that the time you spend now reminiscing and even remembering the not so good memories (nights where michael is feeling sad and you trace the thin white lines that never went away) aren't nothing. you know that even though you've never outright said it you two are so much more than friends and you always will be.

you know that you are 18 years old and you are totally completely in love with this boy who is the sun and the moon and you could lie under the stars with him forever.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, that's it! let me know what you think? until i get a full blown fic going i'll do little one shots like this and stuff. /o\


End file.
